1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a GaN single crystal and apparatus for making a GaN single crystal in which high-quality GaN suitable for semiconductor electronic components is grown.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to GaN as a semiconductor material which can emit blue and ultraviolet rays. Conventionally employed as a method of forming an epitaxial film of GaN single crystal is an epitaxial method such as MOCVD method using an organic metal and ammonia as its Ga source and nitrogen, respectively.